totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy nasz świat kreują sny?
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część 4, odcinek 2. Mawiają, że kimkolwiek jesteś, jeśli raz wejdziesz w Labirynt Złudzeń, odmienisz się bezpowrotnie. Polegają tu ludzie, bogowie, demony, elfy, wszystkie żywe stworzenia. Bo czyż ktokolwiek jest w stanie oprzeć się czarownej idei spełnienia wszystkich marzeń? Niestety, zwykle następuje zmiana najgorsze. Jedynie najwspanialsi z najwspanialszych przejdą przez Labirynt i zachowają podstawową esencję siebie. ~czytanie z Pierwszej Księgi Gimlei, Kroniki Turnieju Wzgardzonego. --- --- --- --- --- --- Pierwszym, co Shad'Ya spostrzegła po przebudzeniu się, było nietypowe podłoże. Leżała mianowicie na miękkim dywanie czarnych róż, w ogrodzie, który już kiedyś widziała. Wokół wznosił się potężny labirynt i zabudowania, przypominający elfickie, lecz w mroczniejszym wydaniu. Shad'Ya:-Svartalfheim? Usłyszała świst wiatru. Shad'Ya:-Khyriaanie, czy to twoje królestwo? Co ja tu robię? Mocno chwyciła medalion, który Khyriaan podarował jej, gdy jeszcze nazywała go Beltherionem. Ale dlaczego Svartalfheim? Dlaczego akurat tutaj? Nie mogła dalej się zwodzić. Znała odpowiedź. Labirynt przeniósł ją do Svartalfheimu, gdyż mimowolnie kojarzyła go z khyriaanową formą Noirehta. Nie chciała się do tego przyznawać, lecz ta wersja Khyriaana miała na nią największy wpływ. Jakby na zawołanie, władca mrocznych elfów wyłonił się z cienia. Stanął przed nią w milczeniu, z beznamiętnym obliczem. Czarne jak heban włosy, blada skóra, smutne spojrzenie. Noireht. Shad'Ya:-Czemu za mną podążasz? Przekrzywił głowę. Noireht:-Podążam? Tak uważasz? Shad'Ya:-Pojawiasz się w prawie każdym etapie Turnieju. A potem nawiedzasz moje sny. Noireht:-Cóż za wyrafinowany sposób, by powiedzieć "Śnię o tobie". Shad'Ya:-Nie udawaj, Khyriaanie. Noireht:-Wolisz Noirehta od Khyriaana, możesz więc mnie tak nazywać. Shad'Ya:-"Wolę"? A kto powiedział, że w ogóle cię w jakiś sposób wolę? Noireht:-To oczywiste. Shad'Ya:-Chyba w snach! Noireht:-Tak. Przecież wiem, że o mnie śnisz. Przejdźmy się po moim ogrodzie. Zaproponował jej ramię, ale ta jedynie zmierzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem. Szli wzdłuż krzewów różanych o czarnych liściach, przez Labirynt Svartalfheimu, tak bardzo przypominający zamysł Labiryntu Złudzeń. Shad'Ya:-A właśnie! Labirynt Złudzeń! Co ja tu robię?! To na pewno złudzenie! Noireht:-Oh, uspokój się, nie pamiętasz? Odpadłaś w Vanaheimie! Zacisnęła pięści. Shad'Ya:-Nie, to niemożliwe, cieniu! Nie omamisz mnie. Noireht:-Oh, moja biedna, znowu ogarnia cię obłęd... Chodź, pójdźmy do pałacu, dostaniesz napar leczniczy... Shad'Ya:-Żadna twoja! Poza tym, nie jestem żadną wariatką! To Labirynt Złudzeń! TY. JESTEŚ. ZŁUDZENIEM! Noireht:-Chodź, chodź, pójdziemy... Dalszy opór nie miał sensu. Jednakże zachowała przewagę: doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma do czynienia z prawdziwym Noirehtem. On by tak nie nalegał. --- --- --- --- --- --- Wheyr rozsiadł się na swym tronie, wpatrzony w beznamiętną twarz Runy. Wheyr:-Przyznam szczerze, spodziewałem się zupełnie innej... nieco żywszej reakcji. Runa:-Spodziewałam się dokładnie takich słów. Tyle że... widzisz, nie jestem wcale zdziwiona. Banalny scenariusz, dokładnie przewidywalne ruchy. Ma teraz przy sobie tylko Eighora-Arhonna, którym w pewien sposób gardzi za jego reputację kobieciarza i frywolnego podrywacza. Nie wie wcale, że jest Stwórcą Ziemi. Teraz, Eighor przyznał się, że Utgard to jego dziecko. Nie widziałam całości, ale pewnie jakoś musiał się wytłumaczyć. Jeśli nie poda czegoś wystarczająco przekonującego, Sigrid zacznie mieć podejrzenia. Musisz wiedzieć, że to bardzo przenikliwa osoba, żywy wykrywacz kłamstw. Prędzej czy później dowie się prawdy. Na początku być może będzie go od siebie odsuwać, ale w końcu samotność ją zmorze. Będą razem. Prosta logika emocji, widać to już teraz. Te wizje jedynie potwierdziły moje wyobrażenia. Wheyr:-Biorąc pod uwagę, że to próba uczuć... albo, jak wolisz, równowagi emocjonalnej... Nie uważasz, że jesteś nieco zbyt nieczuła? Runa:-Nie. Jestem bardzo czuła i emocjonalna, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Teraz jednak przeprowadzam zwykłą, logiczną analizę. W każdym razie, miałeś mi wytłumaczyć działanie Labiryntu. Wheyr:-Tak. Coś mi mówi, że będziesz władczynią. Jednym ze zwycięzców Turnieju. Ja najprawdopodobniej opuszczę to miejsce... jeśli wszystko, co zaplanowałem mi się uda. Chciałbym więc, by przyszły władca Gimlei wiedział, czym włada. I rozumiał mechanizm swego terytorium. Wybrałem cię na powierniczkę sekretów Labiryntu, gdyż jesteś najrozsądniejsza. Nawet jeśli nie zostaniesz władczynią, przekażesz zwycięzcom ten sekret. Jesteś racjonalna, zrobisz to, by świat nie pogrążył się w chaosie. Każdy inny uczestnik... może z wyjątkiem Throsta, ale Throstowi nie trzeba nic tłumaczyć... Każdy inny uczestnik przez emocje tak nonsensowne jak zawiść, mógłby zachować sekret dla siebie. Poprzez niezrozumienie powagi tego wszystkiego. Labirynt jest ważniejszy, niż by się można spodziewać. Runa:-Domyślam się. No to jeszcze jedno pytanie: gdzie się wybiera Throst? Wheyr:-Słucham? Runa:-Nie potrzebowałbyś powiernika, gdybyś miał pewność, że Throst nadal tu będzie po zakończeniu Ragnaroku. Wheyr:-Faktycznie jesteś bystra... Runa:-Jeszcze w to wątpiłeś? Wheyr:-Dobrze więc. Throst szuka nowego Stwórcy. Chciałby z nim pewnie wyruszyć do nowego świata. Tutaj czuje się dość zblazowany. W każdym razie, Labirynt bierze siłę z serca... które znajduje się właśnie w tym miejscu. Utrzymuje je umysł osoby stabilnej emocjonalnie... Jeśli wybrana jest odpowiednia osoba (w chwili obecnej jest to pierwszy z mędrców Wanów, ja się tu tylko ukrywam... od wielu stuleci), Labirynt działa tak jak działać powinien, odczytując z esencji duszy, uczucia wchodzącego. Doszukuje się osoby, która w całym życiu wchodzącego miała nań największy wpływ emocjonalny i używa jej obrazu, by stworzyć odpowiednie miraże i wizje. Jeśli takiej osoby w życiu naszej ofiary nie było, najpewniej pojawi się istota abstrakcyjna. Czasami jest to ktoś z przyszłości. Labirynt ma wiele sekretów, odczytywanie przyszłości wydaje się być jednym z nich. Runa:-Dobrze, rozumiem. Wheyr zaprowadził ją do klaustrofobicznego pomieszczenia, skupionego wokół pulsującej miarowo kuli światła. Następnie zachęcił, by położyła nań dłonie. Schwyciła serce i poczuła jego bicie. Zalała ją fala ciepła i obrazów. Ujrzała historię wszechświata. Throsta, tworzącego Eighora, Khyriaana, Wheyra i Rhunna z energii kosmicznej. Miała wrażenie, że Rhunn, jej imiennik i Stwórca Wiatru uśmiechnął się do niej. Zamrugała, lecz patrzyła dalej. Łańcuch z uczestników Turnieju, od którego odłączyli się już Elric, Sigrid i Tore. Sigrid jaśniała błękitnym światłem, które częściowo również udzielało się Shad'Yi. Wpływ stwórców. Miała wrażenie, że iskierka spoczęła również na ramieniu Thyri, okrążywszy ją i Asgeira. I wszystko już wiedziała. Delikatnie puściła serce i spojrzała na Wheyra z całkowitym spokojem. Wheyr-Tak, wszystko już wiesz. A teraz, powinienem cię zaprowadzić do wyjścia, nie sądzisz? Runa:-Tak. Najwyższy czas. --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri błądziła po Labiryncie. Bez celu i sensu. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie ukazywały jej się żadne szczególne wizje. Podążała wzdłuż rzeki, gdyż przypominała jej ona o Asgeirze. Gdybyśmy byli powietrzem... lub wodą... Moglibyśmy płynąć, wolni, na przestrzeni naszych marzeń. Czyż moja sympatia do niego nie wypływa z głębokiej więzi z wodą? Przystanęła i ze zgrozą, pomyślała o tym, co właśnie sobie zasugerowała. Nie była już sobą. Nie ciągnęło jej do Asgeira, tylko do wody. Rozebrała się i wskoczyła do rzeki. Nie wiedziała co robi, ani dlaczego to robi, ale to robiła. Pozwoliła wodzie oplatać się i obejmować i, przez jedną, wyjątkowo dziwną chwilę, czuła się zupełnie, jakby się z kimś kochała. Prawdziwa hydrofilia. --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa szlochała, wgnieciona w podłoże. Ramionami obejmowała brzuch, chroniąc nienarodzone dziecko przed obrzydliwą zgnilizną Eithne-Helii. Głosy z przestrzeni wyły "Pogódź się z tym!", "Przegrałaś, to już koniec!". Sama zapłakała nad sobą, po czym podniosła się, i, z ręką na sercu, ruszyła w stronę zmurszałej potworzycy. Yrsa:-Nie jesteś Eithne, prawda? Po co te okrutne słowa? Eithne:-Zgadza się, przejrzałaś iluzję Labiryntu. A jednak, przez chwilę dałaś się złamać. Wypadłaś najgorzej z nich wszystkich. Yrsa:-Być może. Ale to tylko przez moją uczuciowość. Nie uważam, by to było coś złego. Kochać swych bliskich i troszczyć się o nich. Zobaczyłam upadek mej przyjaciółki oraz okrutne przeznaczenie mych dzieci... albo dziecka. To niekoniecznie muszą być bliźniaki. Przez chwilę wierzyłam w twoją iluzję. Przejęłam się losem moich ukochanych. Czy dobry władca nie przejmuje się poddanymi? Eithne:-A cóż się stanie z krajem podczas załamań takich jak to, którego doświadczyłaś przed chwilą? Yrsa:-Ja... nie wiem. Ale... chyba zawsze jest ten drugi władca. Ja się pozbieram, zawsze się pozbieram. W tym czasie może rządzić on... chyba. Eithne:-No właśnie... Chyba. I jak ty chcesz rządzić? Naprawdę myślałaś, że to możliwe? To twoja największa słabość. Zastanów się nad tym, bo to wszystko, co może ci dać Labirynt. Zaiste, poszło ci najgorzej, ale nadrabiasz innymi próbami. Chodź, wyprowadzę cię z Labiryntu. Czeka was potem jeszcze jedna próba, ale to już z wszystkimi. Yrsa:-Czy mogłabyś... przybrać inną postać? Eithne:-Boisz się samego patrzenia na swe koszmary... No cóż, dobrze, stanę się tobą. Przybrała postać Yrsy i wyprowadziła boginię miłości z Labiryntu. --- --- --- --- --- --- Asgeir wkroczył w wyjątkowo dziwny sektor Labiryntu: pełen spiralnych drzew, imitujących schody. W dodatku, faktycznie gdzieś prowadziły. Jako że nic konkretnego mu nie zostało, wspiął się po szorstkich gałęziach, gotów przyjąć to, co los mu zgotował. Na górze czekało lewitujące jezioro w kształcie wielkiego jaja. Całe podłoże stanowiła woda. Dziwne. Tak wiele motywów, przypominających mi o domu. Czyżby przywiązanie do Hlesey miało być moją największą wadą? Poprzednia sceneria mogłaby to sugerować. Nadeszła spiralna fala, która, zagęszczając się, utworzyła kształt mężczyzny. Wkrótce, woda zmieniła się w ciało i przed Asgeirem stanął, obleczony w świetliste szaty sam Stwórca Wody. Wheyr:-Witaj, młodzieńcze. Właściwie, mógłbym nazywać cię synem. Jesteś w końcu dzieckiem mojej esencji, mojego tworu. Więc witaj, synu. Asgeir:-Musisz być Wheyrem... To dzięki tobie Hlesey jest tak wspaniałe... Wheyr:-Tak. Dzięki mnie. Musisz wiedzieć, że pofatygowałem się tu specjalnie, by skrócić czas twej próby. Najprawdopodobniej Odynowi się to nie spodoba, ale ja, jeden z Czterech Wielkich Stwórców, stoję w hierarchii wszechświata wyżej niż Odyn. Asgeir:-Dziękuję ci panie... za taką wdzięczność. Wheyr:-Jednakże... przeszkadzasz mi, synu. Jakiej dokładnie natury są twoje uczucia do Thyri? Asgeir:-Jakoś tak... pragnę jej. Pragnę, by była moja. Niech każdy, kto ją mija widzi "to kobieta Asgeira"! Wheyr prychnął, najwyraźniej zupełnie niezadowolony z odpowiedzi. Wheyr:-To się nigdy nie stanie, Asgeirze. Wbrew moim planom. Asgeir:-Ona pokochała wodę! Pokochała wodę jak jeszcze nigdy nikt! Czy nie widzisz, że to znak dla mnie, że to odpowiednia kobieta? Wheyr:-Widzę, że to znak... ale czy na pewno dla ciebie? Asgeir:-Ty chyba nie mówisz o... Wheyr:-Stoisz na mojej drodze. Mogę ci pomóc w Turnieju równie łatwo, jak skreślić cię i złamać. W dodatku, w ogóle nie wiesz, kim ona jest. Jesteś zbyt zaborczy, a ona pragnie wolności absolutnej. Woda czuje i żyje, choć mało kto zdaje sobie sprawę. Pokochała ją na tyle, że ta miłość zalała również mnie. Na przyszłość, wiedz z kim walczysz. Stwórca Wody dotknął czoła boga, który natychmiast stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, znajdował się już poza Labiryntem i nie pamiętał nic z rozmowy z Wheyrem. --- --- --- --- --- --- Shad'Ya rozglądała się wokół. Znalazła się w pięknym, alfheimskim ogrodzie, otoczona wonnymi kwiatami i cudowną zielenią. Przed chwilą szła przez svartalfheimski ogród z Noirehtem, a teraz znów powitała pierwsze wcielenie Khyriaana. Obok niej stał Beltherion w długiej, srebrzystej szacie, w koronie z kwiatów. Uśmiechał się serdecznie. Beltherion:-W końcu się zgodziłaś... Zamurowało ją. O co chodzi? Na co się zgodziłam? Czego ten Labirynt chce ode mnie? Jeśli pokazać mi, że moją prawdziwą słabością jest brak umiejętności sprzeciwienia się natrętnym prośbom to jest w błędzie! Beltherion:-Już się bałem, że uprzesz się, by wypełniać wolę ojca... Ah, wielki Surtur, Niszczyciel Wszechświata... tak bardzo sprzeciwiał się naszemu związkowi... Shad'Ya:-CZEMU NIBY?! Czy przypadkiem coś ci się w głowie nie pomieszało? Beltherion:-A-ale... Shad'Yo, moja Ashe, p-przecież... mówiłaś że mnie kochasz nad życie. Jeszcze dziś rano! Dostrzegła cierpienie w wyrazie jego twarzy. Beltherion:-Czy ty mnie oszukiwałaś? Okłamywałaś, by ostatecznie mnie wyśmiać? Zakrył głowę rękoma, zgiął się w pół i, cały drżąc, zaczął nerwowo szlochać. Co się dzieje? Czuła ciężar na sercu. Ze wszystkich osób, on... jego cierpienie... gdzie ja jestem... Na Odyna, cóż za ból... Beltherion:-Czy jesteś teraz szczęśliwa? Mogłaś mnie spławić od razu! Gdy dałem ci medalion! Dobrze wiedziałaś, że to trochę zbyt drogi prezent na zwykłą "wdzięczność!". A potem... śniłaś o mnie, nawoływałaś mnie... dlaczego robiłaś mi nadzieję? Potem... twoje wyznanie. Shad'Ya:-Ja nie pamiętam, nic nie pamiętam! Co się stało? Beltherion:-To ty mi się oświadczyłaś... Na wzgórzach Vanaheimu... po rezygnacji z Turnieju... zrobiłaś to dla mnie. A teraz... łamiesz mi serce... Shad'Ya:-Przecież pamiętałabym rezygnację z Turnieju! Beltherion:-Wspomnienia z Turnieju rządzą się własnymi prawami. Mogłaś zapomnieć... J-ja... już pójdę... skoro przestałaś mnie kochać... właściwie życie nie ma sensu. Shad'Ya:-PRZESTAŃ! Wcale nie jesteś Khyriaanem! On by w życiu tak nie powiedział, widmo! Co prawda, pomogłeś mi zrozumieć pewną istotną sprawę, ale... możesz już odejść. Złudzenie, złudzenie. W końcu to Labirynt złudzeń. Beltherion:-Szybko, córko Surtura, szybko. Jednakże, chciałabyś, by cię kochał, prawda? Właściwie to nie musisz. On już cię kocha. Jako jedyna tego nie widzisz. Shad'Ya:-Pfff... Wcale nie znasz moich uczuć. Beltherion:-Tragizm leży właśnie w tym, że znam. Idź w stronę światła. To koniec próby Labiryntu. --- --- --- --- --- --- Throst nie musiał słuchać cienistych postaci. Po prostu wyszedł z Labiryntu, gdy znudziła mu się przechadzka. Przeszedł na polanę, by spojrzeć, kto już ukończył tę część vanaheimskiego wyzwania. Uśmiechnął się, widząc tak liczną grupę. Yrsa, Runa, Asgeir i Shad'Ya wdali się w ożywioną dyskusję. Są tak ciekawi swych wzajemnych uczuć, że zapomnieli nawet o uprzedzeniach... W tym momencie Shad'Ya wymierzyła siarczysty policzek Asgeirowi. A może się myliłem... Są moim stworzeniem, powinienem lepiej ich rozumieć... Chociaż... to, że w dziewiątym wszechświecie osiągnąłem jedność z naturą i możliwość stwarzania nie znaczy jeszcze, że została mi dana mądrość ostateczna. Cała czwórka odwróciła się, spostrzegłszy Throsta. Wyglądali na zaniepokojonych. Throst:-Widzę, że Labirynt spełnił swą rolę... Asgeir:-Miałeś na myśli twój Labirynt? Throst:-Słucham? Shad'Ya:-Nie wysilaj się. Wszyscy już wiemy, kim jesteś. Asgeir:-Dokładnie. Jestem tak zbulwersowany, że aż przyznam rację pomiotowi Surtura, doceń to! Yrsa:-Przecież ty stworzyłeś ten wszechświat! My nie mamy z tobą szans! Po co ten cały Turniej? Asgeir:-Chcesz nas upokorzyć, co? Pokazać jak bardzo jesteś od nas lepszy! Patrzcie, młodzi bogowie, tak to robi Stwórca! Shad'Ya:-To nie jest zabawne, naprawdę! Wytłumacz wszystko albo zakończ ten Turniej! Nie ma sensu, byśmy się zmagali z tymi wszystkimi zadaniami, wycieńczającymi psychicznie lub fizycznie, skoro i tak wygrasz! Throst:-Nie jest wcale powiedziane, że wygram. Na początku byłem tego pewien, lecz uznałem, że lepiej będzie, gdy przejmę władzę drogą pokojową. Wygram Turniej, tak jak zaplanowano. W ten sposób łatwiej przyjdzie narodom podporządkować mi się niż w wypadku gdybym przyleciał na chmurze i rzekł donośnym głosem "OTO JA, THROST, WASZ STWÓRCA, SŁUCHAJCIE MNIE!". Tak myślałem. A teraz... dostrzegam wśród was parę osób, które lepiej nadawałoby się na władcę niż ja. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie jestem nieomylny, ja tylko zyskałem jednorazową zdolność stwarzania. Asgeir i Shad'Ya praktycznie na niego naskoczyli. On z wirującymi spiralnie kawałkami lodu, ona ze starannie uformowaną ognistą kulą. Z donośnym okrzykiem poczęli bombardować Throsta wodą i ogniem. Jednakże, woda gasiła ogień, a ogień wysuszał wodę i w rezultacie ani jeden z tych pocisków nie dotarł do Stwórcy. Runa, używając jedynie siły umysłu, zmroziła ich nerwy i unieruchomiła rozszalałą dwójkę aż do czasu, gdy ich gniew nieco stopniał. Runa:-Bądźcie poważni, wciąż jesteśmy w trakcie zadania. Mamy to szczęście, że skończyliśmy przed naszymi towarzyszami podróży, ale Odyn wciąż patrzy. Co by powiedział, gdyby ktoś tak impulsywny jak któreś z was miało zostać władcą? Zamilkli. Runa zdecydowanie miała autorytet. Nawet większy niż Throst. Asgeir:-Dobrze, nie mam zamiaru poruszać już tego tematu. Shad'Ya:-Nawet, gdyby nam się coś nie podobało, on i tak będzie wykonywał swój plan. *odchodzi* Runa:-W końcu spokój... Asgeir, czy mógłbyś również się oddalić? Mam sprawę do Throsta. Asgeir:-Nie. Też mam do niego sprawę. Runa westchnęła i skinęła głową. Runa:-Dobrze. Załatw więc pierwszy to, co masz załatwić. Mam wrażenie, że nasze sprawy są dość podobne. Throst:-Obu wam chodzi o Wheyra, prawda? Runa i Asgeir zmierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym przytaknęli. Throst:-Nie powinien się pojawiać... No, ale skoro on... to w takim razie możemy spodziewać się i Rhunna. Prędzej czy później. Jakże oni sobie ten Turniej upodobali... Runa:-Też tak mówił... Wheyr. Tyle że to nie o Turniej chodzi. Wyzwania są tak rozmieszczone, że pokrywają się z kryjówkami Stwórców. Przynajmniej jak dotąd. Zamek elfów, Khyriaan, Muspelheim, lodowa twierdza - Eighor. Potem Svartalfheim i kolejna siedziba elfów, tym razem elfów na wygnaniu. Również Khyriaan, który rasę elficką sobie najwyraźniej szczególnie upodobał. Następnie Vanaheim i Labirynt Złudzeń, w którego sercu rezyduje Wheyr. To nie jest przypadkowe. Kto układał plan Turnieju? Asgeir:-Czy nie był to Odyn? Throst:-Nie. Odyn tylko odczytał plan z wcześniej przygotowanej tabliczki... Ale kto ją stworzył... na mą duszę, nawet ja tego nie wiem! Runa:-Więc najprawdopodobniej jest to obecnie najistotniejsza informacja. Tylko tyle chciałam wiedzieć. Asgeirze, jeśli jeszcze nie dowiedziałeś się wszystkiego, będziesz miał okazję powypytywać Throsta. Ja już skończyłam. Zarzuciła włosami i odeszła. --- --- --- --- --- --- Ciemna, bezgwiezdna noc. Tylko księżyc w pełni, nienaturalnie wielki, oświetlał jałowy płaskowyż, na którym Egir i Lunara rozpalili ognisko. Egir:-To wszystko absurdalne. Przecież Helia nie mogła się nie narodzić, skoro istnieję. Lunara:-O tym właśnie mówiłam. Nasz Stwórca nie jest idealny... Egir:-Throst... Lunara:-Tak, Throst. Egir:-Nagle wszyscy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że Throst jest Stwórcą. Jak gdyby ktoś zrzucił nam z oczu zasłonę. Lunara:-Tak. Ponieważ sam tego chciał. Wiesz już, gdzie się znajdujesz i co było moim celem. Nie sądzę, by jakakolwiek zagrywka mająca na celu przekonanie cię do wycofania się z Turnieju zadziałała. Pokonałeś mnie, więc uchylę ci rąbek prawdy. Egir:-Mów... Lunara:-Na twoim miejscu, zastanowiłabym się, czy na pewno powinieneś mi rozkazywać, synu Helii. W każdym razie, nie czas na strofowanie. Zapewne wiesz już, że zabicie żony i kochanki Lokiego nic nie dało. Przecież potworne jego dzieci żyją od wielu lat, sam jesteś dzieckiem jednego z nich. Co cię zaślepiło, że wziąłeś udział w tym szalonym planie? Egir:-Cokolwiek to było, zaślepiło też Runę. A jej inteligencji odmówić nie można. Lunara:-Dziwne... tak być nie powinno. Wygląda na to, że znajdujecie się w samym środku absurdalnej gry tak skomplikowanej, że nie może jej nawet zrozumieć wasz Stwórca. Gry, której konsekwencją ma być Ragnarok. Na twoim miejscu doprowadziłabym do szybkiej współpracy Throsta z Runą i Eithne. Egir:-Thorst i Runa... to rozumiem... Stwórca i najmądrzejsza osoba we wszechświecie, ale co ma do tego Eithne? Lunara:-Bardzo, bardzo wiele. Nie doceniasz znaczenia Eithne. Nigdy nie doceniałeś. Egir:-Rozumiem. Jest kimś ważnym. Lunara:-Jeszcze nie jest. Ale będzie. I w interesie Yggdrasilu jest doprowadzenie do tego. Nie wiedziałeś? Ragnarok to "impreza triumfalna" na cześć zwycięstwo Lokiego nad Eithne. Egir:-Na otchłanie Helheimu, więc aż tak! Lunara:-Tak. Teraz widzisz jej znaczenie. Loki nie może jej złamać. Do tej pory nie wiedział o tym nawet Throst. Teraz jestem w stanie ci to powiedzieć, gdyż przed chwilą zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego podświadomie widział ją jako swoją następczynię. Gdyby udało jej się zbiec do nowego, stworzonego przez siebie wszechświata, Loki nie mógłby już jej dostać. Wtedy Turniej straciłby znaczenie, gdyż Ragnarok nigdy by nie nadszedł, ale śmierci uniknęłoby wielu. Potem to już kwestia kontrolowania Surtura, by nigdy nie zwrócił swego gniewu przeciwko Midgardowi i Asgardowi - światom zagrożonym przez Ragnarok. Egir:-I tak wielka jest rola Eithne... Lunara:-Nie zostaliście dobrani przypadkowo. Każdy z was ma tu do odegrania rolę, mniejszą lub większą. Nawet Elric, choć odpadł pierwszy. To on miał być pierwszą próbą złamania Eithne i mimo porażki dokonał czegoś wielkiego: poruszył Yrsę. Wzbudził w niej pewną siłę. Dziś została potraktowana okropną wizją, właściwie nie do zniesienia dla jej delikatnej duszy. Ale Yrsa zyskuje siły psychiczne. Ten Turniej już ją odmienił. Jej wątek ma nierozerwalny związek z Eithne, która odtąd udowodniła sobie, że mimo upokorzenia potrafi stać w obronie słabszych. Egir:-My wszyscy... wszyscy tylko jesteśmy pachołkami, związanymi z Eithne? Lunara:-Chociaż może to tak wyglądać... to nie do końca prawda. Jeśli patrzyć na wątek Eithne, to tak... ale Egirze, ty sam masz ogromne znaczenie, które w przyszłości odkryjesz. W twoim wątku to Eithne jest pachołkiem, kręcącym się wokół siebie. Postrzeganie zależy od perspektywy. Wasze drogi splatają się w nieskończoność i w zależności od tej, na której się skupimy, tę możemy nazwać główną, centralną. Akurat teraz skupiłam się na Eithne. Pytałeś o jej znaczenie. Egir:-Masz rację, masz rację. Lunara:-Ty musisz po prostu pamiętać, że jest ważna. I to od niej zależy Ragnarok. Wspieranie jej psychicznie... to już rola, przeznaczona komuś innemu. Ty po prostu... nigdy nie zapominaj mych słów. I staraj się jej nie prowokować, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o tematy związane z Elrikiem i Lokim. Egir:-Dobrze. A moim zadaniem jest spotkać Lunarę, prawda? Cienista postać uśmiechnęła się. Lunara:-Tak. Wkrótce. Możesz to traktować jako dobry omen. Dopóki nie spotkasz Lunary, prawdziwej Lunary, nie odpadniesz z Turnieju. Ale gdy już ją spotkasz... możesz stracić wszystko. Egir skinął głową i rozpłynął się w mroku, by odnaleźć się na polanie, poza Labiryntem. --- --- --- --- --- --- W pewnym momencie, Eithne ułożyła się na ziemi. Miała już dość pozbawionego celu wędrowania po całym Yggdrasilu Złudzeń. Zasypiała. Słyszała szumiące głosy w głowie. Naprawdę, Thorsdottir? Aż tak lekceważysz Labirynt, by w nim spać? Eithne:-Niczego nie lekceważę. Po prostu przejrzałam cię, kimkolwiek jesteś, już dawno, a ty wciąż pokazujesz mi iluzje. Cóż mam robić? Jestem zmęczona. I mam wrażenie, że innych już wypuściłeś. ???:-Zostałyście dwie. Ty i Thyri. Obie znajdujecie się w drugiej fazie próby. Eithne:-Jakiej drugiej fazie? ???:-Jesteś mądrzejsza od Thyri i większości uczestników. Powinnaś zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że test odporności na iluzję to tylko jedna część zadania. One same mają znaczenie w części drugiej, gdzie twoja niewiara w widziane obrazy nie ma znaczenia. Widzisz refleksje swego serca. Eithne:-W takim razie, drogi duchu Labiryntu, słabo ci poszło przejrzenie mego serca. To, co mi pokazujesz, przestało mnie martwić w Àlfheimie. Elric i Yrsa. Teraz mój umysł zaprzątają inne problemy... związane z Lokim... i Throstem. ???:-To faktycznie prawda. Może dlatego, że część twojego umysłu wykracza poza twój wszechświat. Eithne:-Drugą częścią zadania było poznanie swojej największej słabości, prawda? Nie uda ci się mi jej ukazać, jeśli tak wygląda twa wiedza o mojej sferze uczuciowej. ???:-To prawda. Eithne:-Więc co zrobisz? ???:-Po prostu cię wypuszczę. Jesteś odporna na przeszłość. Być może twoją słabością jest przyszłość. Bądź czujna. Eithne:-Zawsze jestem. ???:-A teraz już śpij, wyjdziesz przez sen. I zasnęła. --- --- --- --- --- --- Asgeir i Throst oddalili się nieco od polany. Powrócili Egir i Eithne, co znaczyło, że w Labiryncie została już tylko Thyri. Asgier:-Trochę się o nią martwię. On się nią zainteresował. Wheyr. Throst:-O tym chciałeś porozmawiać, tak? Chciałeś poznać temperament Wheyra. Bóg mórz zwiesił smętnie głowę. Przytaknął. Throst:-Wheyr jest... po prostu jak woda. Ona jest obrazem jego duszy, potrafi być czynnikiem, podtrzymującym przy życiu, spokojnym i uległym, jak woda, która daje się wykorzystywać. Przepływa przez twoje palce, zostawiając delikatny ślad w postaci wilgoci. No, ale również zabija. Sam znasz potęgę rozszalałego morza. Ma w sobie też coś z poety... Asgeir:-Cholera go jasna! Skoro jest poetą... to już wygrał, cholernik. Throst:-Czy uważasz, że to rywalizacja? Asgeir:-No pewnie! Typowy motyw, ludzie układali na ten temat niezliczoną ilość pieśni. Dwóch kandydatów, walczy o względy pięknej panny. Zwycięzca otrzymuje kobietę, przegrany kaja się. Throst:-Spójrz kiedyś na Thyri. Przestudiuj jej mimikę, entuzjazm, duszę. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że ktoś taki jak ona mógłby się ucieszyć z bycia nagrodą dla "lepszego"? Na pewno nawiązała z tobą jakąś więź. Dość nieregularną i słabą, ale to dzięki tobie przetrwała niektóre zadania. A jednak nigdy nawet nie spróbowałeś jej zrozumieć. Asgeir:-Co tu jest do rozumienia?! Ona mnie ewidentnie pragnie! Inaczej nie prosiłaby mnie o te lekcje walki! Po co kobiecie-poetce walka? Większości kobiet wystarczy przystojny i silny mąż. Tak długo, jak utrzymuje iluzję wolności i "oh wielkiej prawdziwej miłości", kobieta jest szczęśliwa jako niewolnica męża. Ona nie jest inna. To jej ambicja, jak każdej innej, w mniejszym czy większym natężeniu. Throst:-To jej ambicja, powiadasz? I dlatego startuje w Turnieju o władzę nad światem? Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Asgeir:-Mi też nie, ale dowiem się, co i wyeliminuję to. Kobiety są w końcu proste jak drut. Throst:-Czy wiesz, że Stwórcą pierwszego wszechświata była kobieta? To ona stworzyła wszystkie uczucia, motywy i ambicje. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś, kogo ambicją jest jedynie niewolnictwo u boku mężczyzny, mógłby to wszystko stworzyć? Asgeir:-W końcu nie miała mężczyzny! Dlatego zyskała czas na myślenie. Throst:-Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz, w to co mówisz? Asgeir:-Nie wiem. Throst:-Lepiej by było, gdybyś nie wierzył. A co do Thyri... odpuść ją sobie. Nawet jeśli przez głupi sentyment, przedłożyłaby ciebie nad Wheyra, żałowałaby tego do końca życia. O ile Wheyr faktycznie ma takie, a nie inne plany. Nie powiedział nic dokładnie, same ogólniki. W każdym razie, ona nie jest dla ciebie Asgeirze. Szukasz takiej jak Yrsa, tylko jeszcze głupszej. --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri obudziła się na brzegu, naga jak w dzień narodzin. Zarumieniła się, przywołując wspomnienia swego dziwnego zaślepienia, kiedy to naszło ją nieodparte wrażenie, że daje się pieścić wodzie. Rozejrzała się wokół, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, czym mogłaby się zakryć. Pasowały jedynie długie strugi wodorostów. Używając swej władzy nad naturą, sprawiła, że dzikie plącze zszyły je ze sobą równie znakomicie, jak zrobiłaby to igła. I oto stała na plaży, obleczona w suknię z wodorostów. Wiedziała, że to tylko Labirynt i, że gdy uda jej się w końcu wydostać, odzyska swe odzienie, lecz własna nagość dziwnie ją zawstydzała. Całkowite osamotnienie. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc rozmyślała nad wizjami, które naszły ją, odkąd weszła do Labiryntu. Coś jej mówiło, że powinna już wychodzić. Że przebywa tu już za długo. Ale jak? Szelest wiatru, szum wody, piasek. Na początku widziała już piasek. Czyżby to się jakoś ze sobą łączyło? Właściwie to co ja widziałam... wodę i Asgeira... czy to tyle? Czy jest coś jeszcze? Schowała twarz w dłoniach i pomyślała o Asgeirze. Był jej jedynym przyjacielem od początku Turnieju. Jednakże, nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że chciał czegoś więcej, czegoś, czego nie mogła mu dać. Miłość to najwyższe piękno w poezji... to nie jest takie uczucie, ja nie czuję do ciebie nic tak intensywnego... Właściwie nigdy tego nie czułam. Czy więc moja poezja ma sens? Czyżbym trwała w kolejnym złudzeniu? Złudzenie za złudzeniem. Szum. Szelest. Poruszenie w krzakach. Ktoś tu jest... Thyri:-Czy jesteś może duchem Labiryntu? Brak odpowiedzi. Thyri:-Proszę, pomóż mi! Ja już nie wiem co zrobić. Cisza. Thyri:-To mnie przerasta... Nie kocham Asgeira... jeśli o to chodzi. Prosiłam cię, duchu Labiryntu, byś mi pomógł ujrzeć moje prawdziwe uczucia. Jeśli o to chodziło, to wiedz, że już to ujrzałam. Jak makiem zasiał. Thyri:-Więc co? Co mi chciałeś pokazać? Jakieś perwersje związane z wodą?! To też wiem, jestem jakaś dziwna! Stłumiony chichot. Oślepiające światło. Polana. Runa, Egir, Asgeir, Throst, Eithne, Yrsa, Shad'Ya. Koniec. --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri przetarła oczy. Nad nią pochylał się Asgeir, a pozostała szóstka zawodników znajdowała się w zasięgu wzroku. Runa siedziała nieruchomo. Najpewniej nad czymś rozmyśla..., Throst i Eithne (w którą dość intensywnie się wpatrywał. Ciekawe dlaczego?) o czymś dyskutowali, Yrsa gładziła brzuch i denerwowała czymś Shad'Yę (co wywnioskowała na podstawie wyrazu twarzy córki Surtura). Asgeir:-Witaj z powrotem! Co cię tak długo zatrzymało w Labiryncie? Thyri:-Nie mogłam się wydostać... a więc jestem ostatnia... Mam nadzieję, że to nie oznacza, że zostanę wyeliminowana. Asgeir:-Więc nie spotkałaś Wheyra? Thyri rozdziawiła usta ze zdziwienia. Thyri:-N-nie... Ale chciałabym! To musiałoby być niesamowicie inspirujące, sam Stwórca Wody! Młody bóg mórz odetchnął z ulgą. Asgeir:-Więc go nie spotkałaś... to dobrze, dobrze. Thyri:-A czemu pytasz? Asgeir:-To nieważne. Uważaj na niego. Thyri:-Jesteś może chory? Mam wrażenie, że majaczysz w gorączce... Asgeir nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż na polanie, ni stąd ni zowąd zmaterializował się Alviss. Alviss:-Gratulacje, młodzi bogowie! Przeszliście znaczną część dzisiejszego zadania. Shad'Ya:-Czyli to jeszcze nie wszystko? Alviss:-Prawie wszystko, ale nie - czeka was jeszcze jedna próba. Bardzo krótka. Polega na szybkiej decyzji, a mianowicie: odchodzisz czy zostajesz w Turnieju? Shad'Ya:-CO PROSZĘ?! PRZECIEŻ NIKT Z NAS NIE CHCE ZOSTAĆ WYELIMINOWANY! CO TO NIBY ZA PRÓBA?! Alviss:-To nie wszystko. Faktycznie, takie pytanie zadane tak ot, nie miałoby sensu, gdyby nie to, że propozycje odejścia dostaniecie od osób, które najbardziej poruszyły lub poruszą wasze życie. Ci których spotkaliście w Labiryncie. Niektórzy z was nie podejdą do tej próby, gdyż, na ich szczęście lub może nieszczęście, taką osobą dla nich jest ktoś, kto również bierze udział w Turnieju... lub ktoś z innego wszechświata. Mówiąc o "kimś z innego wszechświata" zerknął podejrzliwie na Throsta. Stwórca roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. Alviss:-W każdym razie, pamiętajcie, że tylko dwójka z was zyska najwyższą nagrodę. Wszyscy inni prędzej czy później odpadną. Teraz macie szansę odejść i zyskać nagrodę. Jeśli zdecydujecie się zostać i odpadniecie później, dużo stracicie. Teraz możecie jeszcze zyskać. Pomyślcie, czy na pewno chcecie ryzykować, czy na pewno macie pewność, że nadajecie się na władcę lepiej niż wasi towarzysze niedoli. A teraz, przepraszam na chwilę... muszę sprawdzić, kto z was będzie miał możliwość podejścia do tej próby. W jego rękach ukazała się świetlista kula. Runa natychmiast rozpoznała w niej cząstkę serca Labiryntu. Alviss:-Prosto, prosto... Jedynie Egir i Shad'Ya. To będzie krótkie... Egir:-Nie zgadzam się. Alviss:-Tak myślałem, że to powiesz. Ona też to wiedziała. Czy to słuszna decyzja... nie jestem pewny, ale najprawdopodobniej gdybym był tobą, również zostałbym w grze. Shad'Ya. Shad'Ya:-Więc na czym miałoby to polegać? Mogę zostać w Turnieju lub odejść z Khyriaanem? Alviss:-Porozmawiaj z nim osobiście. Odsunął się na bok. Ze płomienia emitowanego przez Serce, wyłonił się Stwórca Ognia w całej swej okazałości. Tym razem nie zawracał sobie głowy tworzeniem wizerunku Noirehta lub Beltheriona. Był w swojej własnej postaci, ojciec ognia. Khyriaan:-Spodziewałem się, że do tego dojdzie. Stanęłaś na rozstaju dróg. Shad'Ya(do Alvissa):'''-Czy mogłabym... Porozmawiać z nim na osobności? '''Alviss:-Oczywiście. To ważna decyzja. *do pozostałych zawodników* Chodźcie, opuśćmy vanaheimskie bory. Shad'Ya dołączy do nas, gdy tylko podejmie decyzję. Asgeir:-A jeśli się nie zdecyduje wylecieć... to co wtedy? Ktoś musi zostać wyeliminowany. Alviss:-Wtedy wybierzemy uczestnika z najniższym wynikiem ogólnym. Eithne:-Wynik ogólny? Jesteśmy oceniani? Alviss:-Oczywiście. Najniżej został sklasyfikowany Elric, później Tore. To on miał odpaść w Jotunheimie i tak by się stało, gdyby nie decyzja Sigrid. Co jakiś czas będzie możliwa eliminacja decyzyjna i to jest jedna z takich okazji. Wtedy postawiono przed wyborem Sigrid, teraz Egira i Shad'Yę. A teraz, pójdźmy już na polanę. Shad'Ya musi zmierzyć się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. --- --- --- --- --- --- Shad'Ya:-No więc, jaka jest twoja oferta? Zaczął nerwowo pocierać dłonie i bawić się palcami. Khyriaan:-Oferta... to brzmi, jakbyśmy mieli zawrzeć transakcję handlową. Shad'Ya:-Uznałeś, że możesz mieć na mnie wystarczający wpływ, by przekonać mnie do rezygnacji z Turnieju. No więc słucham. Uzasadnij się. Khyriaan:-Ah, ale to nie tak... To ty uznałaś, że mam na ciebie taki wpływ. Labirynt Złudzeń bazuje na uczuciach wchodzącego. Shad'Ya:-A jednak posłusznie przyszedłeś, by mnie przekonywać. Khyriaan:-Nie do końca... Shad'Ya:-Odpowiadaj, proszę, krótko, zwięźle i na temat. Więc nie robi ci to różnicy, czy odejdę, czy zostanę w Turnieju? Khyriaan:-Chciałbym, byś ze mną została? Shad'Ya:-A więc jednak chcesz mnie jakoś przekonywać. No dobrze... dlaczego? Khyriaan:-Chcę być blisko ciebie... Shad'Ya:-Tak... dlaczego? Khyriaan:-Jesteś najpiękniejszym płomieniem, jaki w życiu widziałem. Poruszasz moją duszę, czyż tego nie widzisz? Shad'Ya:-Najpiękniejszym! Błagam cię, doskonale wiem że jestem dość przeciętna. Pluję na kobiecość i piękno! Khyriaan:-Tak, jesteś przeciętna fizycznie... ale to nie ma znaczenia. To twoja dusza, jesteś czystym ogniem, czystym płomieniem. Wielokrotnie byłem w Muspelheimie, zanim powstał mit o "stworzeniu świata (tutaj:Mitgardu) przez Surtura", stworzyłem Surtura. I cały Muspelheim. Wiem, jakie macie dusze, niesamowicie gorące, stworzone z żarliwych ogni, lecz twoja... nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Gdy w Álfheimie dałem się opętać ciemności, to twój płomień był pierwszym krokiem do wolności. Nie odważne poczynania Eithne, Egira i Throsta, chociaż to miało decydujące znaczenie... tak ustawiono zadanie. Shad'Ya:-Kto je tak ustawił? Khyriaan:-Twórca Turnieju. Wielka niewiadoma. Przedwieczny. Shad'Ya:-No dobrze... więc co mi proponujesz? Co się ze mną stanie, jeśli przypadkiem zdecyduję się z tobą zostać? Khyriaan:-To już zależy od ciebie. Zakładam, że nie chcesz wracać do Muspelheimu. Nie musimy. Moglibyśmy wziąć ślub, chociażby po to, żeby twój ojciec nie mógł już nic planować. Jeśli mnie nie kochasz oczywiście. No, bo ja cię kocham, ale nie chcę się narzucać i... Shad'Ya:-Zaraz, zaraz. Jak to mnie kochasz? Spuścił głowę. Czuł się niezwykle zawstydzony. Właściwie to nie chciał jej tego wszystkiego mówić, ale czuł się zobowiązany. Poza tym, to jedyna taka okazja... Khyriaan:-Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale twoja dusza mnie poruszyła. Nie wiem co się ze mną stało, ale tak jakoś... Podobał ci się Àlfheim i mój ogród w Svartalfheimie... Mogłabyś być moją królową, to wszystko należałoby do ciebie... w spokoju... Ani Àlfheimu ani Svartalfheimu nie dotyczy Ragnarok. Mogłabyś odnaleźć ukojenie, odpocząć od tej ciągłej walki... A jeśli taka ci się zamarzy... wciąż trwają krótkotrwałe konflikty międzyświatowe. Władcy często biorą w takich udział. Czyż to nie podobne do władania Gimleą... Shad'Ya:-Z tą różnicą, że musiałabym poślubić ciebie... Khyriaan:-Czy jestem aż taki okropny? Zaśmiała się głośno, po czym objęła Stwórcę Ognia. Khyriaan:-Faktycznie najbardziej podoba mi się Noireht. Natychmiast przybrał postać Noirehta. Shad'Ya:-Tak doskonale. Jesteś mój. Pocałowała go. Khyriaan:-Tak... Na zawsze. --- --- --- --- --- --- Zrównała się z Alvissem i pozostałymi zawodnikami, gdy tylko podjęła decyzję. Poznali, że zamierza odejść od razu. Szła pod rękę z Khyriaanem i uśmiechała się spokojnie, jak osoba pozbawiona ziemskich trosk i zmagań, którymi obciążał ich Turniej. Eithne:-A więc to koniec? Odchodzisz? Shad'Ya:-Tak. Dalsza walka nie miała sensu. Miałam w sobie za dużo chaosu... związanego z nerwówką mojego ojca... Odrzucanie kolejnych i kolejnych kandydatów na męża... Nie, ja tak nie chcę. Wolę jego, będzie mój, piękny płomień, Stwórca Ognia. Udało mi się podporządkować sobie Stwórcę Ognia, a co wy zrobiliście! *pokazuje język Asgeirowi* Asgeir:-No nie... nawet przegrywając, wygrywa! Suka... Shad'Ya:-Zignoruję to. No więc żegnajcie. Shad'Ya już nie żyje. Przyjmę imię Ashe i odrodzę się z popiołu (Out of the Ashes, jeśli łapiecie grę słowną) jako królowa elfów. Alviss:-Podróżuj szczęśliwie, twe troski dobiegły końca. Shad'Ya i Khyriaan oddalili się, odeszli z Vanaheimu, zostawiając Turniej za sobą. Alviss skinął na pozostałą siódemkę. Alviss:-Czekają was trzy miesiące odpoczynku. Yrso, spokojnie daj życie swemu dziecku. Eithne:-Mam nadzieję, że ten śmieć stanie na wysokości zadania i będzie dobrym ojcem. Alviss:-A gdy owe trzy miesiące miną, spotkamy się w Muspelheimie. Turniej musi trwać. Odpocznijcie, młodzi bogowie i przygotujcie się na kolejne wyzwania... Czy podobał się odcinek? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów